<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Date by Rowangorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022703">Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowangorn/pseuds/Rowangorn'>Rowangorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowangorn/pseuds/Rowangorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita sets up a date for Tissaia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia makes her way into the restaurant. She doesn’t know why she let Rita talk her into a blind date, but the woman had insisted that she needed to put herself out there. So, she had reluctantly agreed to meet the mystery woman Rita praised so highly.  </p>
<p>“May I help you,” a waitress greets her.  </p>
<p>“Yes, I have a reservation under the name de Vries.” </p>
<p>She checks the log and gathers two menus. “Right this way.” The waitress leads her to a small table near the back of the restaurant.  </p>
<p>She’s arrived ten minutes early, so she pulls out her phone and scrolls absentmindedly. Fifteen minutes pass, when she can no longer find anything to distract her, so she puts the phone away. When she glances up, she sees a woman being led to her table. For a moment she forgets to breathe. The raven-haired woman is absolutely gorgeous. She takes the seat in front of her. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late. I got caught in traffic. I’m Yennefer,” she grins at her. Tissaia didn’t think it was possible but she seems even more beautiful. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Yennefer. I’m Tissaia.” </p>
<p>“Have you been here before? Seems nice,” Yennefer says, picking up the menu and flipping through it. After a moment, she glances back up. Tissaia notices her eyes for the first time. They are stunning. </p>
<p>“Yes, I come here on occasion. Your eyes... I have never seen any quite like them. They are quite remarkable.” She notices a light flush tint Yennefer’s face. </p>
<p>“Thank you. They do tend to stand out.” She continues looking at the menu. Tissaia picks up her own and begins looking at the options. Her misgivings about the date are now gone; she is quite intrigued by her dinner companion. Eventually, a waiter greets them and takes their orders. </p>
<p>“So, what do you do for a living, Yennefer?” She likes the way the name rolls off her tongue. Gauging by the look on the younger womans face, she imagines Yennefer appreciates it as well. </p>
<p>“I work for an accounting agency. Not very exciting I know, but it pays the bills,” she shrugs. “You?” </p>
<p>“I teach English at the university.” </p>
<p>They continue getting to know one another and enjoy a lovely meal. Standing outside the establishment, Yennefer closes the distance between them. “I had a wonderful time. Call me,” she whispers in her ear, slipping a piece of paper in Tissaia’s hand. She steps back and gives a wink. “Until next time.” She turns and walks in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>Tissaia looks at the piece of paper. It’s a phone number with a little black heart drawn next to it. She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. She’s still smiling, when she gets home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>